


Heroes & Villains & Gay Sex

by alech



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Orgasm, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rimming, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alech/pseuds/alech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rumple gets his happy ending finally written he's in for a surprise, because little did he know Isaac was more mischievous and conniving then they had ever thought. Most of all he was horny, and we all know what happens when you try and do something on a hard cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes & Villains & Gay Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who just caught up on Once Upon a Time. Also I might include more pairings and even a couple of impossible ones if this goes on long enough. Leave a comment and review if you like it!

It was a last minute decision. Isaac loved stories but he also loved sex, sex of the gay kind to be exact. Don’t get him wrong he wasn’t leading on Cruella! Isaac truly wanted to travel with her but more of a friends hitchhiking the galaxies thing not lovers sightseeing the galaxies. 

He listened to every word that came out of Rumple’s mouth and wrote none of it. He instead wrote a better story full of excitement, it would be hot and steamy too! Isaac suppressed a giggle and continued writing the intro to his live-action porno. 

“And the entire realm will sing my praises!”

“Got it!”

Isaac had just finished his first scene and looked it over in happiness. 

“Is it done?”

“Not yet but it might not be for a while.”

“But I thought that the Author loses his power if he writes himself a happy ending?”

“I don’t need to worry about that. I’m not writing myself a happy ending i’m just writing myself a lifetime of enjoyment!”

Isaac looked back towards Rumplestiltskin to see his eyebrows draw up in confusion

“Oh you’ll see everything. No more accurately I will!”

 

And with that Isaac slammed the book closed. He smiled toothily as the book glowed under his arms. Isaac walked towards the door as light engulfed Gold’s pawnery.  
****

Rumple woke up groggy and aching. His whole body felt weird and foreign to him. He stood up to see himself still in his pawn shop with the same clothes but he felt no darkness, no heart pains that caused him to double over in pain.

Rumple stumbled out of the shop and made his way to Granny’s, it was as if something beckoned him towards it. He noticed the town was still regular, nobody waved at him and no one sang his praises as he walked down the street. 

When he arrived at the diner he felt a sudden pulse in his heart, not one of pain but one of something far darker and stronger. It was lust.

Rumple banged open the door and saw him standing there, that delicious piece of ass in front of him practically begging to be bent over the bar and have his brain fucked out of him. Rumple stomped up to David Charming’s back and grabbed his supple ass. He placed a hand on his back and forced Charming over the bar he was currently talking to the lovely Miss Swan at, but he didn’t care he only cared for one thing. 

“What the hell Gold!” Emma questioned fiercely.

Rumple didn’t answer Swan’s frantic question instead pulling down Charming’s tight jeans alongside his boxers, but Swan didn’t try and stop him actually no one had even said anything besides Swan. He shot a glance behind him to see many people watching him closely others averting their eyes and some pretending like this wasn’t even happening. It seemed that although the people noticed his aggression they couldn’t do anything about it. Then he realized something, Charming had made no protest either. Rumple gazed down, scraping his eyes up from Charmings butt to his face. Rumple saw a face flush with need and frustration, he witnessed David actually bite his lip.

“Get off me Rumpelstiltskin.” 

Even that came out more of a whine and a weak one at that. Instead Rumple smacked David’s ass, hard. He left a red mark and a loud noise that cause David to moan and a smirk to grow on his face. Rumple slipped off his gloves and pocketed them before giving Charming’s other cheek a sharp swat. Rumple left his hand there for a second before moving his hand lower and more centered.

“No! Don’t not there!” Charming tried dissuading Rumple

Rumple’s middle finger found a tight rosebud of flesh between Charming’s red marked cheeks. He slowly pressed his finger forward making contact with the soft flesh. He felt Charming’s entire body tighten under his grasp and even his hole clench but soon he felt something else. He rubbed his finger in shallow circles before pushing his finger inwards.

Charming gasped in shocked pleasure and Rumple’s face contorted into surprise then angry lust. Rumple bent over Charming's body and whispered in Charming’s ear.

“Oh so you’ve gotten all wet down there now? Like a bitch in heat. All ready to be plowed by a cock just to get your fill?” 

David could barely speak he never in his life even imagined he’d be talked to like this and much less was by Rumpelstiltskin of all people! The worst part was that he kind of liked it.

“You want a cock huh? I’ll give you that.”

Rumple pulled his finger out of the already lubed asshole and unzipped his slacks. He looked over to Swan and saw her eyes blown open in shock and something else something he probably mirrored in his own. 

“You want to see me mount your father?”

With that Rumple fished his cock out of his pants and lined it up with David’s dripping hole. His cock felt different too, not just bigger and thicker. Hell, even his balls felt heavier hanging between his legs. He pressed his cockhead against the slick entrance and pressed his head in. Rumple moaned in tandem with Charming as he sunk his cock in farther

“Dearie, you’re so hot and wet inside. It’s like you’re insides are squeezing my cock for all it’s worth!”

Charming could only groan in pleasure as Rumple began a light rhythm to his humping. Rumple could only describe the experience as otherworldly. It felt like his cock was being engulfed by a giant humid pillow that only made him harder. He had never felt pleasure run this deep and he could surmise from the noises coming from under him his partner was feeling the same.

“Nggh! You feel so nice inside. I’ve never felt anything like it. This must also be part of The Author’s doing.”

Emma’s eyes flicked up towards him at that.

“The Author?”

“Yes Dearie. You don’t think I’d come in here and fuck your father on a whim and you wouldn’t just sit back and enjoy the show?”

Emma sent Rumple a skeptical look as Rumple met it with an equally wondering look. The two continued fighting with their facial expressions to the noise of Charming’s whiny moans between them before Rumple felt something weird happening under him. Rumple felt Charming’s wall’s convulse and tighten around him and mysterious hip stuttering as he came around his cock. Rumple’s face contorted into faces of pleasure as he felt the feeling pull him closer to orgasm. Then, seconds later Charming repeated his little hip stuttering and shot jizz along the front of the bar. This time Rumple shifted his gaze downwards watching the act this time.

“Oh my.” Rumple voiced his shock.

“Did he just…” Emma also voiced her bewilderment

“Have an anal orgasm then a penille one?”

“Um, yeah.”

“Yes, he did.”

Rumpel began fucking furiously into the limp form under him before feeling his balls draw up and his cock stiffen as he had an earth shattering orgasm. He felt his toes curl and his back seize up, even his cock shook as he shot his load into poor Charming’s asshole. Rumple practically passed out as he fell atop Charming, pasting their sweaty forms against on top of eachother. 

“What was that.” Charming finally managed to heave out..

“That was The Author’s enjoyment or at least part of it.”

“What do you me-”

Charming cut himself off to groan at the feeling of Rumple pulling his still hard cock out of Charming’s quivering ass.

“Oh yes. I forgot in the afterglow but I did just take your anal virginity, huh.”

Emma cut in quickly. “On the subject of anal. Please tell me. What just happened with your ass there pops?” 

“It was kind of like a regular orgasm but I felt it all through my ass then it traveled to my cock.”

David could barely believe he was saying this, especially to his daughter of all people.

Rumple looked unhappily at his cock before stuffing it back in his pants.

“What’s wrong, want to go for round two?” Emma teased.

At this David shot up immediately and turned around trying to hide his recently virgin ass.  
Rumple eyed him up idly before stating his intentions.

“No, well yes but I’m not some uncontrollable teeneager I can manage for now let’s just  
find that blasted Author and find out exactly what he did to us.”

Emma nodded slightly as Charming pulled up his pants. 

“That would be good!” Charming agreed.


End file.
